Chiisana mado
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Une petite fenêtre sur le monde, c'est ce que Kyuubi perçoit à travers Naruto. Que ressent le puissant démon dans cette cage, enfermé et vivant tel un parasite ?


**Titre :** Chiisana mado.

**Genre :**Général.

**Auteur :** Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo).

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chiisana mado**

Des années que je vis enfermé dans ce gamin, une prison, dans cette cage dont la grille est bloquée par ce maudit sceau !

Des années que je n'ai plus aucune liberté, que je vois le monde qui m'entoure sans pouvoir le détruire et massacrer des villages.

Un démon prisonnier à vivre, à mourir… Je sortirai ! Je serai à nouveau libre, vous connaîtrez ma colère ! Je mettrai à feu et à sang tout ce qui se dressera sur mon passage, je prendrai possession de cette prison de chair tellement faible et je retrouverai ma véritable apparence, mon pouvoir, ma force, ma cruauté, je pourrai à nouveau goûter le sang et la chair fraîche !

Plus le temps passe et plus le sceau s'affaiblit jusqu'au jour où ce Sannin l'a renforcé ! Il réduit mes chances !! Rendez moi ma liberté, humains !!!

Le sceau permet de filtrer le chakra et ce gamin l'utilise !! Je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas pouvoir me battre moi aussi, de tuer, de vivre !

Voila plus de quinze ans que je vis enfermé, j'ai appris à connaître celui en qui je suis emprisonné.

Je lui prête ma force et lui me montre ce monde.

Il est la petite fenêtre sur le monde.

Derrière cette grille je le vois maltraité et haï par les villageois, par ma faute ? Libérez moi et vous verrez que vous aviez raison d'avoir peur !

Il ne bronche pas, gardant ce sourire, je le déteste lui qui veut faire oublier le démon Kyûbi ! Alors que je suis enfermé en lui, il continue à vouloir vivre et être reconnu. Répugnant ! Etre détesté est l'apanage d'un démon. La haine est proportionnelle à la force, haïssez-moi ! Haïssez-le ! Je ne vis que pour la mort des autres !...enfermé dans cette prison !

Le gamin sait de mieux en mieux utiliser le chakra qui filtre vers lui, il reconnaît mon existence et vient me parler. Je le repousse, le menace, je voudrais tellement sentir ses os et sa chair céder sous mes crocs ! Faible humain ! Pathétique ! Vouloir vivre ainsi !

Il vient de plus en plus souvent, je ne le supporte plus !!

Il me demande de lui prêter sa force, mon rire grave résonne fortement faisant vibrer les grilles de ma cage !

Comment un faible humain peut-il me demander cela ? Te prêter ma force ?

Il n'abandonne pas et me le demande tous les jours, il m'envoie de plus en plus d'images du monde.

La mort est également autour de lui, la vie de ninja est ponctuée de mission, de meurtres, de cadavres ! Je me plais à observer de plus en plus ce monde, j'ai accès à tout ce qu'il voit. Je le hais ! Me montrer ces scènes alors que je n'ai plus l'occasion de tuer !

Il vient de plus en plus souvent me parlant de ce qu'il se passe, de ses missions. Je grognais férocement, hurlais ma colère, frappais violemment les barreaux de ma cage et il continuait toujours. Voila un moment que j'ai arrêté et l'écoute distraitement. Le temps passe et j'écoute de plus en plus ce qu'il raconte.

Trois ans déjà que je lui prête ma force, que je vis ainsi à travers ce gamin, ces combats auxquels je participe plus activement. Rien ne remplacera ma liberté ! Rien !

Mais c'est un divertissement, je suis enfermé pour encore longtemps alors amusons-nous ! Voyons ce que ce gamin est capable de faire !

Je déteste toujours son vœu d'être reconnu et qui détruit ma réputation de démon !

Il continue de m'envoyer des images de sa vie essayant de me convaincre de son choix, que je comprenne, que j'approuve ? Jamais !! Je suis né démon, démon tueur ! Ma seule raison de vivre est de tuer, je te prête ma force pour tuer ! Tu l'utilises pour aider et pour ce village !

Quel gamin idiot !

Je me suis habitué à sa façon d'agir. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître, depuis quelques temps il est à la recherche de son ami, son rival parti chercher le pouvoir. C'est en lui que j'aurai dû être enfermé, pour la vengeance il souhaite acquérir du pouvoir !

Je pourrais lui en fournir, la vengeance est un sentiment tellement sombre et excitant, un sentiment qui reste ancré en vous pendant des années vous dévorant petit à petit !

Le gamin n'aime pas m'entendre parler de son ami ainsi, il ne m'envoie alors plus d'images de son monde et ne me laisse plus prendre part aux combats mais il revient toujours.

Mon pouvoir est de plus en plus emprunté, il sait le maîtriser jusqu'à la troisième queue consciemment. Je m'amuse bien, il exploite le potentiel que je peux lui apporter, intéressant !

Je me plais à l'observer de ma cage, ses progrès, ses combats plus intéressants, ses ennemis tellement forts, je souhaiterais aussi y participer plus que par l'intermédiaire de ce chakra, ressentir l'excitation d'un combat, les yeux effrayés des combattants, le dernier souffle, le champs de bataille…

Je ne vois cela que par cette petite fenêtre… Une petite fenêtre sur le monde.

Je vis un peu plus qu'avant, j'existe, on reconnaît mon existence à travers la reconnaissance de ce gamin ! Quelle honte pour un démon !

Mais il me divertit, je suis plus libre et je reconnais la volonté et la force de ce gamin. J'ai l'impression d'expier mes crimes à travers lui, à travers ses efforts. Je le hais !

Moi, le démon renard à neuf queues, vis depuis plusieurs années comme un parasite, je vis à travers un humain, lui prêtant ma force, je vis derrière cette petite fenêtre…

* * *

Une petite fic inspirée par la chanson "Chiisana mado" ("Petite fenêtre) de MUCC que j'ai réécouté il y a quelques jours après avoir appris qu'ils étaient passés à Anvers (Je fais mes études à Liège) et que je les ai ratés T_T. J'ai retrouvé cet écrit dans mes fichiers et voilà que vous pouvez le lire.

Un petit avis ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

P.S : Il devrait y avoir une suite à ce chapitre si vous le souhaitez, je la taperai après tous mes travaux pour le webzine...(>.> à la bourre....)


End file.
